Herencia Mortal
by L.Lawliet
Summary: Alicia ha caído en un nuevo mundo, será una fantasía o una realidad?... conspiraciones, traiciones y muertes... Alicia estás en una pesadilla? CAP 6!
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** si alicia fuera mia fuese como este fic la historia xD

* * *

**I. Alicia Despierta**

todo es tan inusual, no parece real todo aquello

era real...

tu curiosidad por seguir aque bonito conejo te llevo a otro universo como por error

no fue una coincidencia...

al caer te fuiste a otro mundo fantastico como el de tus mas lindos sue?s... todo era como tu so?bas siempre al dormir

no soñabas...

todo era bonito y fantastico, loco y misterioso, todo estaba al reves, ocurrian cosas que solo en su imaginacion podian ocurrir

no todo era bello

te comenzaste a preocupar luego de ver que ya habias perdido a aquel conejo y ahora que buscabas?  
que te llaa la atencion ni?? has venido con un solo proposito, seguir al peque? conejo solo es el principio de tu destino, ahora duermes, duermes cansada en el bosque y te vas despertando suavemente muentras oyes como una voz dulce te llama al oido

-alicia...

* * *

como estan todos!!! espero que les guste mi fic jejeje se me ocurrio no hace mucho espero que les guste esta algo cortito pero prometo que rapidamente subire el segundo cap 


	2. Capítulo 2

****

**Disclaimer (o como se escriba esta cosa):** Alicia no es mia yo no la saque de mi imaginacion xD

**

* * *

**

**II.Portal **

se encaminaba al portal ese dia iria... debia ir a buscar a una nueva aspirante, llevo a sus manos su reloj de bolsillo y vio la hora, dio un suspiro largo, no le gustaba ser inpuntual,  
se guardo el reloj y se encamino al portal pero antes de cruzarlo oyo una risa burlona, alguien lo habia seguido

-que es lo que te traes entre manos conejo?

-no te incumbe gato

- a no? jajajaja - profirio de nuevo su risa burlona- conejo a mi no me puedes engala?e por que yo lo se todo, se lo que haras y no me entrometere ya que va a ser divertido, quiero ver un espectaculo entrentetenido de como un conejo logra destronar a una reina- el hombre con sutiles rasgos de un conejo trago saliva con dificultad

-como es que tu...

-yo lo se y eso es todo - dijo cortando al oto personaje quien le sentia incomodo al ser tan facilmente descubierto - pero como ya te dije no voy a decir nada, pero no te la voy a poner facil... anda que se te hace tarde y escuche que a ti no te gusta ser inpuntual- y seguido por los ojos del gato el conejo desaparecio de la vista mientras la sonrisa malvada del gato se acentuaba aun mas- como me voy a divertir - y sin decir mas se desvanecio mientras cantaba

al caer en el mundo humano dejo de tener rasgos humanos y se convirtio en un conejo en busca se su victima, solo algunos humanos podian ver a aquel conejo, solo los capaces de pasar de un mundo a otro, en su recorrido paso en frente de una joven que miraba su reflejo en el agua, pero luego sus ojos se posaron en el, vivos y picaros le seguian en su ruta

-bingo...- el peque? conejo fue al portal, que era una madriguera, seguido por la joven curiosa de saber a donde iba el peque? conejo.

Ambos cayeron en el portal, volvio a su forma normal camino hacia una puerta y desaparecio tras ella,  
dejando a la peque? correr en su busqueda, si iba a ser ella la aspirante al trono debia pasar algunas pruebas que e conejo le pondria para ver como ella compredia su mundo

* * *

yaya ahi esta tomen javtense! yo voy a seguir pasando el cuento a limpio por que yo ya lo termine y nadie me va a quitar mi final mortas BUAJAJAJAJA... habl de mas... ustedes no leyeron nada, son efectos de la marihuana xD


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** tengo que decirlos en todos los malditos caps?

**

* * *

**

**La fiesta de te**

alicia buscaba al conejo mientras pasaba indiferente ante el extraño mundo en el que un humano normal se aterraria. El conejo seguia a la niña con la mirada hasta que se perdio de la vista de este, quien se quedo viendo el sitio en donde habia desaparecido.  
Alicia se encontro una casa donde celebraban una fiesta de te no mas que 2 personas.

- Una Jovencita!- dijo el hombre que traia un gran sombrero, haciendo que su copa?ro con orejas de liebre voltease a ver a Alicia

-es acaso esto, una fiesta de te?- pregunto la curiosa alicia

-es un nocumpleaños!- dijo la liebre

-como es eso?

-como debes saber todos tenemos un cumpleaños...- dijo el sombrerero

-imaginate uno solo para todo un año!! - dijo indignada la liebre

- por eso nosotros los arreglamos... y tenemos 364 dias de no-cumpleaños!

-wao es muy interesante.. pero eso significa que hoy tambien es mi no-cumpleaños!

-que peque? es el mundo... vamos ven a celebrar!

El conejo se bajo del arbol donde estaba sentado, era hora de ver que hacia alicia, podia haberse ido por un camino no deseado por el conejo o haberse topado con aquel gato burlon. llego a la casa del sobrerero el cual estaa haciendo su cotidiana fiesta con la liebre, al divisar a alicia con ellos decidio acercarse, vio su reloj y suspiro se le hacia tarde.

-Sr conejo, que sorpresa!

-No se le hace tarde?- volteo a ver la liebre irriado, quien hacia preguntado aquello

-Aqui tienes niña, tu conejo, el que buscabas- la imprudencia de revelar a alicia quien era le molesto aun mas

- Conejo?

-Si soy yo niña- miro su reloj...-tarde...-susurro

-Tarde? - el sombrerero toma el preciado reloj del Sr conejo para verlo- claro que es tarde!  
tiene 2 dias de atraso

-Patrañas siempre ha sido puntual! y como crees que va a retrasarse tanto tiempo!- intenta cojer su reloj mas la liebre le gana y lo toma primero

-y como puedes estar seguro?- el Conejo logra tomar su reloj y sin decir mas se va

-Sr conejo espere! - sale detras del conejo quien ya se habia internado en el bosque y habia desaparecido de su vista

* * *

3ser cap! voy a bajar todo esto rapido para que no me jodan xD 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :**Alicia no es mi hija, no me violo al gato ni le robo el reloj al conejo

**

* * *

**

**El Gato Risón**

Alicia habia llegado al final de su camino, ahora frente a ella se encontraban miles mas,  
todo señalados mas no le decian nada concreto a alicia de a donde ir. Mientras pensaba a su alrededor comenzo a oir una cancion

-El sol y la luna gris...

-hay alguien ahi?- volteo alicia nerviosa de no ver al cantante

-quemaba y opacaba el sol... niña estoy aqui...- el gato aparecio frente a Alicia, sentado en el arbol mientras sonreia ampliamente- que buscas?

-Pues yo... yo- ante la repentina y extraña aparicion de el gato alicia estaba nerviosa

-No tiene ninguna importancia...- corto las palabras de alicia - Pero si yo buscase un conejo me iria por alli- dijo señalando un camino

-De verdad?

-De verdad que?

-Que se fue por ahi

-Quien?

-El conejo!

-Que conejo? - Alicia bufo mientras veia al gato sonreir aun mas divertido por la situacion

-Todos ustedes estan locos- alicia se fue por el camino se?lado mientras El gato la seguia con la mirada

-asi que esta es tu eleccion... jeje... a que juegas conejo?- comenzo a reir mientras desaparecia

* * *

Coooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooorto xD asi que por eso bajo 2 para que no se vea tan cooooorto xD 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **NADA NAAAADA de esto me pertenece NADAAAAAA

**

* * *

**

**Comeme**

Alicia siguio su rumbo hasta toparse con otra casa, de la cual el Sr. Conejo iba saliendo, no traira la ropa anterior, si no un uniforme blanco con detalles en rojo y algunos dorados, este observaba como siempre su reloj.

Alicia fue hacia el, mas este no se dio cuenta de que la ella iba en su encuentro hasta que quito los ojos de su reloj y la vio a unos metros de el, suspiro y cerro la tapa de su reloj para asi guardarlo, tenia que pensar en un plan para que esta no le siguiera, o sus planes podrian arruinarse.

-mariana donde has estado?- ya tenia su brillante plan, y no se acordaba de como se llamaba la niña, pero daba igual

-mariana?- alicia se encontraba confundida-yo no soy.  
-dejate de juegos mariana, anda y ve a buscar mus guantes que es tarde!  
-pero si.  
vamos se me hace tarde!- mientras discutia con alicia la arrastraba a la casa, cuando la pudo meter cerro la puerta- te espero afuera!- y comenzo a irse, saco del bolsillo de sus pantalones unos guantes y comenzo a ponerselos- se va a distraer un rato...

Alicia estaba viendo toda la casa, era grande y bonita con curiosos objetos en las mesas y cuadros extraños

-Pero que bonita es esta casa!- exclamo viendo todo - veamos si yo fuera conejo... donde guardaria mis guantes?- comenzo a inspeccionar la casa y le llamo la atencion una caja con galletas que decian "comeme" -comeme?, bueno si ella insiste...- tomo una galletita y le dio un mordisco, al cabo de unos segundos comenzo a crecer sin parar, hasta que su cabeza toco el techo, quedo atrapada con las piernas recojidas, no podia moverse.

Su cara quedo en frente del atrapa luz del techo, subio una de sus manos y logro abrirlo, vio a traves del hueco de la ventana al sr conejo quien se alejaba hacia el bosque, saco su mano para que puediese verla

-Sr conejo Espere! auxilio!- El sr conejo extrañado de oir que lo llamaban volteo y vio la enorme mano de alicia salir de su tragaluz -Alicia!... MI CASA!- iba a ir a socorrerla, bueno a evitar que destruyera su casa, mas el impulso de ver la hora estaba primero- que tarde es- lo siento niña...- salio corriendo al bosque

-Por favor espere!- miro a su alrededor, algo que la ayudase, encontro una botellita que decia "bebeme", al tomarsela decrecio hasta quedar demasiado chiquita, tanto que pudo salir por debajo de la puerta- Sr conejo no se vaya!  
- corrio por el trayecto del conejo y se interno de nuevo en el bosque

* * *

Esta historia se mezcla con la original mas paciencia no sera la misma 


	6. Chapter 7

hooooooola gente ya volvi de mi semana mortal xD y ahora lo que me tiene ahorcada son mis ensayos de teatro jeje gracias por los rewiers agradeciemtos abajo

**Disclaimer!:** etto que fastidio que esto no es mio

* * *

**Perdida**

Alicia caminaba sin saber a donde iba, era muy pequeЯa para ver por encima de la grama, se distrajo con unas mariposas en forma de paque y comenzo a seguirlas

-Te gustan Las mariposas Panque?- Alicia volteo al oir la voz mas no vio a nadie, solo flores -sera que, no que disparate si las flores no hablan -claro que hablamos- dijo la rosa moviendose con elegancia -Si eres digno de niestra atencion- dijo una violeta - y tambien cantamos- se oyo decir un tulipan -me gustaria oirlas!  
-que quieres que cantemos?- pregunto la asusena -una a duo- dijeron 2 narcisos -no, mejos la de las margaritas- dijeron las margaritas -la de las timidas violetas- dijeron nerviosas unas violetas -sielncio niЯas!- volvio a hablar la rosa quien impuso su voz al oir silencio continuo hablando- cantaremos la fiesta del jardin... es la que mejor nos sabemos-aclaro su garganta- danos el tono lirio

Todas las flores comenzaron a cantar un hermosa cancion que a alicia le encanto, en una parte le invitaron a cantar a ella y asi termino la cancion

-dinos querida eres de por aqui?  
-no seЯora -hay es una flor del campo!- dijo emocionada una margarita -no yo no soy una flor -de que genero eres?  
-del genero... alicia -has visto una alicia asi?  
-que color tan peculiar -miren que corola!  
-esos tallos que raquiticos -y ni tiene olor -niЯas dejenla -yo te digo que es de el renegus vulgarus -que soy que?  
-que eres una hierba -hay no!! - dijeron espantadas varias flores -que no soy hierba!  
-y es incapaz de admitirlo -aqui no queremos hierbas vete!- las flores comenzaron a atacar a alicia quien salio corriendo -niЯas por favor comportense!  
-Flores malcriadas, si yo tuviera mi tamaЯo real las arrancaria a todas-  
unos narcisos que miraban todo le lanzaron de una gran hoja un enorme chorro de agua que se llevo lejos a alicia quien se paro luego de empaparse y se marcho indignada- y luego dicen que las flores nos enseЯan cosas bellas ellas deberian aprender modales!

Alicia comenzС a caminar molesta hasta por la grama, ya no pensaba en alcanzar al conejo solo pensaba en como crecer y buscar una salida, pero sus pensamientos fueron despejados al oir una extraЯa melodia, ademАs una extraЯa fragancia impreganaba el aire mirС al cielo y vio unas letras que acompaЯaban a la melodia "a,a e i o u, a e i o u, u,  
u, o e i a, u o e i a, a e i o u", siguio las letras y vio una oruga fumando un Narghile  
del cual salian las letras, la oruga dejo de cantar al ver a alicia -quien eres tu?  
-yo pues, eh cambiado tanto que ya no se quien soy -enredado?  
-si, yo.  
-tu? quien eres tu?- volvio a insistir la oruga- no importa, bien niЯa que es lo que te molesta -es que soy muy chica mire usted que 10 cm de estatura no es nada -NADA!? esa es exacticamente mi estatura y es la ideal!- dijo exaltandose la oruga -no quise ofenderlo de verdad que lo siento -no importa- volvio a la normalidad - por cierto tengo algo que decirte, un lado te hara crecer y el otro te hara mas pequeЯa -que? de que me habla?  
-DEL HONGO TONTA! - volvio a exaltarse la oruga, alicia vio que estaba sentada sore el hongo, tomo dos pedazos y se les quedo viendo -y cual es el que...-alicia se dirigio a la oruga mas no habia nadie ahi- bueno... a todas estas ya no me importa- tomo un pedazo y lo comio, en eso crecio tanto que se pego contra el arbol, lamio apenas el otro y volvio a la normalidad- sra mejor guardarlos...- guardo los trocitos y siguio su camino

coemnzo a anochecer y alicia aun estaba en el bosque sin enontrar camino alguno, estaba asustada y tenia frio no le gustaba estar en ese sitio asi que decidio sentarse en un roca

-mira en la que te metiste alicia... en estos moentos deberia estar tomando con mi hermana una taza de te con galletas... mi hermana, siempre me advirti de no perderme en el bosque y ahora estoy aqui metida en un problemon, ya quiero irme de aqui...- comenzo a llorar y en eso el gato aparecio a su lado y la abrazo en forma de consuelo -por que lloras niЯa?  
-estoy perdida gato... pero tu podrias ayudare cierto? tu vives aqui!  
-bueno quien puede hacer eso el la reina -la reina?  
-si ella lo sabe todo -pero como llego a ella?  
-pues a veces ella esta por alli- seЯala a la izquierda- o a veces por alla- seЯala a la derecha- pero como yo soy gente importante yo entro con aca- ayudo a alicia a pararse y fueron frente a un arbol jalo una rama y el arbol se abrio dando paso a un resplandeciente camino que iba hacia un castillo -gracias gato!- alicia entro emocionada y el gato cerro la entrada -adios...alicia- dijo entre dientes mientras sonreia y comenzaba a reir

* * *

yo sabia que algun dia la gente que me apoya iba a aparecer jeje gracias por su apoyo y rewiers ademas tengo que decir algunas cosas

**Miss tilde:** no necesito consejos gracias yo hago las cosas a mi modo si tomara consejo mi banda seria tan comencial...

**Esfinge:** etto creo que en egipto los faraones te handan buscando para que cuides tumbas

**pato, celita, ale y chica diccionario:** gracias por el apoyo los amuuuu esto lo termino por ustedes jeje xD y dejen en paz a los insectos ellos solo hacen zumbidos xD

**diccionario Lawliet!:**

Narghile: pipa de agua que fuman en arabia

exacticamente: palabra mal dicha que dice la oruga en alicia en el pais de las maravillas, ahi se ve como alicia intenta pronunciarla y no puede


	7. Chapter 8

Hola me extrañaron? espero que no mucho por que diablos se van a quedar sin mi un raaaato supogamos que no voy bien en el cole (estupidos numeros eggg...) asi que lo mas normal es que termine muerta bajo las manos de mi madre bella (mami te quierooo!!) pero aunque sea de fantasma es escribo xD aunque no sera con tanta fecuencia (La PPS "people of perfect spelling" podra descansar en paz en su mundo donde los jovenes nacemos escribiendo perfectamente)

aqui va mi cap y debo decir que este es el ultimo con referencia al libro o pelicula xD a partir de aqui mi imaginacion (digo la palabra mientras con mis masnos inexplicablemente formo un arcoiris y mi subconciente me dice que deje de ver bob espoja que eso afecta y yo le digo que no soy fan de esa cosa amarilla mientras uso pijamas de bob xD) aaa paja no soy fan de esa cosa (fuck se dieron cuante las dos frases "no soy fan de esa cosa" quedaron juntas sin mi consentimiento esta es una se?l...) ooook al fic...

**Disclaimer:** bien yo invente el nombre del conejo xD y parte de la historia de rest nada mio

* * *

**Mala Jugada**

alicia siguio caminando por entre los arbustos que llevaban hacia el castillo y llego hasta una especie de plaza donde habia pequeñas mesitas, en frente una gran escaleraque llevaba al castillo a los lados se veian guardias entre los cuales el conejo era uno

-esa niña como fue que llego aqui? diablos puede arruinarlo todo- siguio viendo a alicia y esta tambien le veia -acaso le conoces Law?- el conejo volteo para encontrarse con la reina- o prefieres que te diga conejo?  
-como usted mas desee mi reina- bien a Law no le gustaba que fuese llamado por su nombre- no conosco a la niña.  
-eso espero- siguio bajando hasta encontrarse con alicia- pero si es una niña! a mi me encantan los niños, dime querida que haces por aqui?  
-pues yo

-DEJA LAS MANOS! LEVANTA LA CABEZA! JUNTA LOS TALONES! Y CON LA BOCA BIEN ABIERTA DI SIEMPRE SI SU REAL MAJESTAD!  
-SI SU REAL MAJESTAD!- dijo alicia mientras hacia todo lo que le habian ordenado -inclinate al hablar se te ve mejor, bien que era eso que querias preguntar?  
-yo queria saber

-SABER? AQUI NADIE SABE MAS QUE YO!  
-si ya se su real majestad

-sabes jugar croquer?  
-si

-pues vamos a jugar una partida- la reina comenzo a caminar seguida de alicia y los guardias quienes se pusieron todos a los lados y en frente de la reina

alicia estaba viendo los alrededores y cuando poso de nuevo su mirada sobre la reina el gato aparecio sentado sobre el armazon de la reina

-gato?- el gato solo se dispuso a sonreirle y a volver a desaparecer cuando la reina volteo

-de que gato hablas?  
-es que habia un gato.  
-donde?  
-ya desaparecio!  
-mejor que no andes de juegos niña- la reina volvio a voltearse

-bien ese maldito gato anda tramando algo, tal vez que la niña quede sin cabeza, quiere arruinarlo todo- Law volvio a su puesto junto a la reina y alicia siguio pensativa por la situacion mas al volver si vita a la reina el gato habia otra vez aparecido --oye alicia quieres ver algo divertido? quieres ver a la reina rodar?- en su mano aparecio un piedra

-nononono- dijo casi en un susurro suplicante

-oooh si...- lanzo la piedra que cayo justo en frente de la reina, alicia corrio hacia ella para patearla mas lo que paso no fue que la reina se diese contra su pie y cayera

-suicidio simplemente suicidio, esta niña esta mal de la cabeza- Law no sabia que pensar ademas de esto cuando vio la accion de alicia

-vaya no creia que lo iba a hacer de verdad- el gato habia reaparecido en el muro

-TE VOY A CORTAR LA CABEZA!! - la reina se habia parado estaba roja como el fuego y respiraba agitadamente, habia entrado en una locura total - GUARDIAS A ELLA!- Law fue a donde alicia y la sujeto mientras los demas guardias la amarraban y comenzo a llevarsela hacia el castillo

-bien niña no entiendo que pretendias haciendo caer a la reina pero si era que te cortaran la cabeza lo lograste, si no fuera por que te necesito ahora contaras con la muerte segura, cambiaste mis planes niña, los cambiaste totalmente

* * *

weeeee aqui yo y alla ustedes seeee ese maldito gato xD si sigo viva para el siguiente capitulo sabran el nombre del gato xD (como me estre decirles gato o conejo)

besos!


End file.
